Broken Promises
by weasleyrose
Summary: <html><head></head>Ron and Hermione disappeared ten years ago. Now that they are suddenly back, how will everyone react and most importantly, why did they leave in first place?</html>
1. Chapter 1

The house was silent. A woman with red hair and hazel eyes walked inside. She looked around and smiled before lifting a dirty picture off a nearby table. The four people were smiling. It was picture of a wedding. The bride was in a white wedding dress, with beautiful brown hair and eyes. She was holding hands with a redheaded man. The man was waving energetically. The man next to the redhead had messy, black hair and green eyes. The woman next to the bride was Ginny; the woman holding the photo. As she thought about that day tears welled up in her eyes. It was her brother Ron's wedding. He and Hermione were married in 2002. Ginny had been the Maid of Honour to Hermione, and of course Harry was Ron's best man. She and Harry were married only four months later, but neither Ron nor Hermione were able to attend. She put the picture in her pocket and continued walking. She got to the kitchen and realised everything was the same as they left it. Oh, how she remembered the incident like it was yesterday . . .

FLASHBACK

"MUM, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BAG?" Ginny yelled.

"I DON`T KNOW! TRY RON`S ROOM!" Mrs Weasley called from the other end of the house.

It was Saturday afternoon. Ginny and Harry were going with Ron and Hermione to Dean Thomas' wedding, who was getting married to Lavender Brown. Bill came in with Fleur and their two daughters - Victorie who was two and Dominiqe who was barely two months old. Charlie was there too while his fiancée was in Romania, and Percy was with his wife on late honeymoon at God-knows-where. Hermione and Ron were supposed to be here, but they were late.

Harry was talking with Mr Weasley, Bill and George, while Angelina, Fleur and Mrs Weasley were discussing children.

"Where are Ron and Hermione ? We are going to be late," Ginny said, coming down the stairs.

"Relax little sister, you know Ron, he's probably fall asleep," George said jokingly.

"They promised they would be here in time. I'm going to kill them."

"Well, if they don't come in 15 minutes, you might as well go. There's no point in waiting for them," Bill said picking Victorie up in his arms

"I'm just going to go . . . yeah, they'll probably hear me ,"Ginny muttered irritably.

"Ginevra Weasley, wait for your brother here for at least five more minutes. If he doesn`t come, then you can go," Mrs Weasley said in an attempt to calm her daughter.

"Fine. They have five minutes."

Ginny watched the clock.

Four minutes . . .

Three minutes . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

"Harry, we're going now. They're taking too long," Ginny said, five painful minutes later.

"Fine. Bye," Harry said, giving everyone a brief wave.

"Goodbye, you two. Have a good time," Mrs Weasley replied.

Harry and Ginny stepped out into the front garden before apparating outside of Ron and Hermione`s house in a Muggle part of London. The house was simple, with two floors and a big garden. On the first floor was living room, kitchen , the study, one bathroom and the dining room. On the second floor were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The house was unusually silent. Ginny expected to hear Hermione yelling at Ron for not being ready on time, but she didn't hear it.

"Harry, I have a bed feeling," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Me too. Let's go inside." Harry took her arm and they went up to the door.

They knocked, but nobody answered. They exchanged a confused look, before Harry tried the door. It was unlocked. They stepped inside. The living room had two sofas, one arm chair, many bookshelves and a TV. The walls which were usually covered in photos were bare. Hermione would never take pictures off the walls. They were too important to her.

They walked into the kitchen. It was far too clean. Usually their kitchen was never clean; Ron would be always be hungry and because of it, the kitchen was always a mess. And now it was clean. Ginny pulled open the fridge, hoping her worst suspicions were not true. The fridge was empty.

"May . . .maybe they. . .they are out of . . .of food," Ginny said.

"They're never out of food, and, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"The fridge is completely empty. There's nothing in there. Nothing. Not even a bottle of water. You know Hermione always has a bottle of water in the fridge."

That was true, Ginny thought. Hermione always kept a bottle of water in the fridge.

"You don't think they left, do you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Gin. I heard Ron asking Kingsley about a week off, but I didn't hear why."

"I am going to check the bedroom. You go check the study," Ginny ordered.

"Gin, if they really left, then . . . then you need to calm down. I'm sure they had a reason."

"If my brother really left without a goodbye, I will never forgive him; even if he has a good reason!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Ten years later she still couldn't forgive them. How could they left a month before her wedding? How could they? Oh, she remembered the look on her mother's face when she told them that Hermione and Ron had left. Oh how she wished sometimes that they were around. Nothing was same as before but she was surviving. She didn't know if Hermione and Ron had kids, or if they were still together. She didn't know anything, and that was killing her. The thing that was hurting her the most was that Ron didn't keep his promises. She remembered the first promise she got from him.

FLASHBACK

The little five year old was playing with her imaginary children. Her six year old brother was coming to get her because his mummy said he will get dessert if he got his little sister.

"Ginny come on. Mummy said we need to go into the house. It's dinner time," said boy.

"Wait 'till I put Missy to sleep," the girl said.

"But Missy isn't even real."

"Yes, she is, don't you see her?" asked girl in her sweet, five year old voice.

"Yeah, okay, I see her." The boy knew better than to fight with his sister.

"Sing to her!" the girl ordered.

"What? Fine. What do I need to sing to her?"

"Anything."

"Sleep baby sleep, Mummy needs to eat, I wanna eat too, so go back to sleep," the boy sung.

"Good," the girl said, satisfied. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry. But first you need to promise me something," said the girl.

"Anything."

"When I am older and have kids you are going to sing them a song."

"Okay."

END OF FLASHBOOK

It was the second promise that hurt her more. It was the promise he made her after Fred died. That was the one she will never forgive him for.

FLASHBACK

The battle was over. They had won. The castle was almost completely destroyed. Ginny left Great Hall. She went outside and watched the rising sun.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" a voice behind her asked. Ron.

"How am I supposed to feel? Fred is gone, Ron. My brother is dead."

Ron sat down beside her. "I know it should be me."

"What? No! It shouldn't be any of us."

"I know, but I promise you one thing. I will never leave you. I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

She now had three kids. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. She missed her brother so much. She walked out of the house and apparated back to her own in Godric's Hollow, near the house of Harry's parents. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen, dining room and bathroom. On second floor were four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a study. They had big garden with Quidditch field. Ginny walked into the house. Harry was reading a book in an armchair, and her four year old daughter was playing with her dolls at his feet. Her seven year old son was flaying a broom on the pitch outside, and her six year old son was playing with cars.

Lily was miniature version of her, as George said. With red hair and hazel eyes she really did look a lot like Ginny. Everyone said that Albus was a mini Harry just without the scar and glasses while James was a mixture of both Harry and Ginny. He had Ginny's hazel eyes and Harry's messy black hair.

"We made pancakes, Mummy," Lily said proudly.

"And cookies," Al added.

Ginny gave a small smile. "Yummy. Were you good for Daddy?"

"Yes, Mum"

„Where were you?" asked Harry later as the kids were asleep

As an answer took a picture out of my pocket an show looked at me with his green eyes an said:

„Stop doing this to yourself Gin"


	2. Neville?

There was his store that she loved to go to. She would go there every Monday. The store (which was actually a library) was names Saturn, and all the employees knew her. She would take a book that was somehow connected to a book called "My Biggest Regret", written by Mangus E. The book was about his life. He wrote of his experience about some prophecy about this woman, which was really strange. The woman would never take the book with her. She would take notes about it and then go home. The woman was really nice and kind. Her names was Hermione Weasley. One afternoon on a Monday, she took her daughter Rose with her. Rose was six years old. She had messy red hair and big blue eyes. She looked like her father but she had her mother's brain. For that young an age, Rose was really smart. She could understand some things that even a grown up person wouldn't. That day Hermione didn't take a book related to "My Biggest Regret". Instead, she took a dusty old book she found in the corner of the library. Her daughter took some pictures of the book. After a few minutes, a man walked into the library. He was tall, and had brown eyes and hair. Hermione recognized him the second she saw him. His name was Neville Longbottom. She didn't know what to do. She could take Rose and run but he would probably see her. She slowly started to packing up their things, not wanting to be in the middle of attention.

"Hermione?" She glanced at him. He hadn't changed at all. It was the same Neville she remembered.

"Neville...I ..." she didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Wow, great, Hermione is speechless. I can't believe this," he said, joking. "And who is this little lady?" he asked, bending to Rose's level.

"Hello. I am Neville Longbottom."

"Hello, my name is Rose Weasley, "she replied.

"Well, well, I might know your parents. Are they by any chance named Donald and Pomione Weasley?"

"No. Ronald and Hermione," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh how stupid I am," he said tapping himself on head.

"Do you want cup of coffee?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

"Sure," she answered, not sure what else to say.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione found herself in a Muggle coffee bar. She and Neville sat at the back of the room. Rose was in a chair next to Hermione and Neville was right across from her.

"So, I probably won't get an answer as to why you left, right?" he asked.

"Neville…I can't…it's complicated."

Really? I don't think it is. Maybe you were just bored with us or something," he replied.

"How could you say that?' she asked, horrified. "Neville, if it was up to us we would never have left. It was K…. oh!" she gasped as she almost revealed to Neville the reason.

"Who, Hermione? Who?"

"Look, Neville, can we just not talk about that? How is your life?" she posed, trying to change the subject.

"Never better. I married Hannah and have a son and two daughters. I am also a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Rose asked "Didn't you and Daddy go there, Mummy?"

"We did, sweetie. Wow, Neville, congratulations. So what brings you to Seattle?"

"There is this herbology centre here," he answered.

"Oh, well, Neville?" she started, quieting down.

"Yes…?"

"How are Ginny and Harry?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ginny, well, she's not the same person she was before you left. You know…well, she changed. Not for the worse of course. You just hurt her. Harry…he was hurt too. You were his best friend. You left without a note."

"Right, now I feel like the biggest…well you know…" she said, not wanting to say the word in front of Rose.

"Would you like to go for a dinner in our place? I know Ron would be happy to see you," she proposed.

"Sure," he answered, a small grin crossing his face. "Let's go."

The Weasleys lived in a big, white house. It had two floors and a big garden outside. As they walked to the front door they heard someone screaming from inside.

"That probabbly Hugo," Hermione said looking at Neville, slightly embarrassed. She opened the door and Neville found himself in a corridor.

"Come on Hugo, you need a bath…" they heard Ron, desperately trying to put the squalling child into the tub.

"No!"

"For a four year old, he can really be stubborn," Hermione muttered.

"I wonder from who he inherited that from," said Neville jokingly.

"HERMIONE, I NEED HELP! HUGO DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" Ron bellowed as he heard them talking.

"DADDY, WE HAVE A GUEST!" Rose yelled back.

"WHO?"

"COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Hermione shouted, cutting in. "Sorry, Neville, it's just sometimes we talk like that," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. Me and Hannah do that too."

"Let's go into the living room."

Hermione led Neville to the living room. It had two sofas and one armchair. The walls were full of pictures. There were some photos of Rose and Hugo as newborn babies, then some of them today. There were pictures of the Weasley family too.

"You want something to drink?" Hermione asked, turning to Neville.

"Just water, please."

"Okay, Ron should be down here soon." She left the room and for a few moments Neville heard footsteps coming downstairs. Ron entered the room and when he saw Neville, a look of shock crossed his face.

"Neville?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Hey, Ron. Long time, no see," Neville responded. Ron recovered from his surprise and smiled, coming over and giving the other man a hug.

"Wow Neville you got old," he joked.

"Thanks, Ron. You did too."

"How are you? Let's go to kitchen for a drink," said Ron. He lead Neville into the kitchen. Hermione, Rose and a little boy Neville assumed to be Hugo were there.

"This is Hugo and I think you met Rose." Ron pointed to each of the respective children.

"Hey Neville," they said in unison.

"Well would you like a glass of fire whiskey?" he asked, looking at Neville inquiringly.

"Sure."

"Kids, go to living room," Hermione said to the children.

"Okay." When they left the room, Ron started asking questions.

"So,' he started, dragging on the 'o'. "How are you, mate?"

"Never better. I married Hannah a while back and we have three kids, Frank, Alice and Grace."

"How old are they?" Hermione asked.

"Frank is six, Alice is five and Grace is three," Neville answered.

A few hours later it was already dark. Neville agreed to stay the night with them. After dinner, when Rose and Hugo were in bed, Neville and Ron were talking about Hogwarts and Hermione was reading a book. Then, completely unexpectedly, a lynx appeared.

Its time. Come quickly. It was as though the lynx itself had spoken, though the voice wasn't fitting in the slightest.

Ron and Hermione looked as though something had shot them. Neville was confused.

"What just happened?" he asked slowly. He didn't recognized man's voice or who's patronus it was.

"I...Neville...look you can't talk to anyone about this..." Hermione started.

"About what? I didn't understand anything..." Neville said, growing concerned.

"It's time, Hermione," Ron said, sitting on couch and resting his head in his hands.

"Time for what?" Neville was confused.

"Time to go to in England," Hermione murmured


	3. Lies

Weasley Sunday lunches were something that happened every week at the Burrow. Everyone would come and stay for lunch. Bill would bring his twelve and ten year old daughters Victorie and Dominiqe and Louis, who was six. Percy would come with his wife Audrey and their eight year old twins Molly and Lucy while George brought Angelina and their children Fred and Roxanne, who were both seven and five years old respectively.

" What happened between you and Harry, darling?" Molly asked Ginny as they scrubbed the dishes in the sink after lunch.

" Nothing," she replied.

"You are my daughter, I know when something is bothering you," Molly said, setting down the plate she was holding and looking at her daughter.

Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes, on the verge of tears. "He lied to me, Mum."

"What happened?"

FLASHBACK

"Stop doing this to yourself, Gin."

"Doing what?" Ginny asked.

"Going to that house," Harry responded, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"That house? Harry, it's their house not that!" Ginny yelled back, furious.

"They left! Without a note! They could at least left a bloody note. One note. Even if it just said: We are leaving. I don't care! They could just leave one note…just one…" He had started off angry, but as he got further into the sentence the hurt became more evident.

"I know Harry…but being mad at them won't help. Is there else you are hiding?" She knew her husband very well; she could tell something was off.

"I...no…"

"Harry. I know there is more. Tell me."

He took a breath and started. "The day before they left Ron and I talked for hours about everything. At one point he said he was sorry. I didn't get why, and I asked him that. Before he said anything he looked me straight in eyes and I knew it. I knew something is going to happen. That something had already happened. Then it didn't make sense. All those mystery talks with Kingsley. All those times they weren't at lunch on Sundays. But when I looked at him it was like I knew it was the last I would see of him for a very, very long time. Then you and Hermione came into room and I never got a chance to ask him again later. I know they are sorry because they left. But it makes me mad because...they could just leave a note or even talk to us, Ginny. I always told them everything. Always. But they didn't tell me that. So it makes me mad. Really mad."

"Why didn't you tell me then, Harry?"

"I was hurt, you know...They are probably the only people who know what really happened ... the people that know everything. Everything Ginny. I told them everything. From Mirror of Erised to how I felt when he tried to kill me. They knew everything...so when they left...I just didn't know how to react. Because everything that happened I told you then, but before it was Ron and Hermione. When you told me you were pregnant, I wanted to go to Ron and Hermione to tell them even though I knew Ron would probably hex me. I sometimes I really wish they were here. But they aren't, Ginny...they left, so going to that house isn't going to make them come back."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Because I never talk about emotions to everyone, Gin. And I know you would say that I don't tell you everything, but I do. I do, Ginny, I tell you everything. But things like emotions that were things I would talk to Ron or Hermione and not you..." Suddenly Harry looked as though his shoes had just become very interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry? You lied to me...I can't believe this," Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "We've been married for almost ten years and you don't trust me?"

"Ginny... I didn't mean that..." he said, trying to hug her. Ginny brushed him off and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sweetheart, I am sure he didn't mean it like that," Molly said why Ginny had finished recounting.

"I get it Mum, I really do. They've been together all of their Hogwarts years and in the war, but we've been married for almost ten years! Ten years, Mum! I just can't..." She choked out a sob.

A few days later when she left James, Albus and Lily at the Burrow, Ginny went to meet with Luna at Diagon Alley. Luna was married to Rolf Scarmander and had twins Albus' age; Lorcan and Lysndar. She lived near her father who was now on his death bed. He suffered from some sort of sickness that Ginny didn't know. Before she met with Luna she decided to go to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes to visit George. The WWW was busy as always. George had hired about twenty people to help him.

She heard he was going to open a new shop at Hogsmeade. He didn't want to do that after the war because he felt close to Fred when he was in the original shop. After five minutes of looking for her brother, Ginny found him in his office. It wasn't big. It had one table, two chairs and lots and lots of joke novelties.

"Hey." George greeted her with a hug.

"Hey. How are you? I see job is going pretty well."

"Yeah I can't complain." He gave a small grin. "Sit, little sis." Ginny consented, and they both sat together on two wooden chairs.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Do you...do you miss Ron?"

George sighed. "Ginny..."

"Answer me."

"Of course I do. He is my brother...You know after the war he...he and Percy were the ones that brought me back to reality... the ones that kept me from killing myself...I wanted to be with Fred, Gin, I wanted that so badly. But Ron told me what happened in the war. So Ginny, yes I miss him. I miss when he jokes and he does not mean it. I do. Fred and I mean those sort of things, but he doesn't. I miss when he would eat all food or when we would play Quidditch. It just by time I get just... I don't know why he left. I don't even know if he is alive But I know that one day I am going to see him again. I don't know if that is going to be in this life or after life, I just know I am going to see him one day."

They didn't say a word for a few minutes. It felt for Ginny that it was just the two of them in the world at that moment. But when they came to reality few minutes later they heard footsteps heading to them.

The door who opened to reveal little Fred.

"Dad? You promised me ice-AUNT GINNY!" He screeched in delight then ran to hug Ginny.

"How are you, Freddie?" she asked.

"Good. Can James come today to play?" he asked in his sweet voice that meant nothing but trouble.

"Not today, Freddie. He's at the Burrow."

"How about tomorrow?"

"If you don't prank your sister today maybe you can go to James'," interrupted George.

"Oh I'll be good," he said in voice that meant come tomorrow, he would be back to pulling jokes on his sister - after playing with James, of course. George and Ginny burst out laughing.

Later that day after meeting with Luna, Ginny went to pick up her kids. The Burrow was quiet and that scared her. The Burrow was never quiet. She heard a scream coming from inside. She took her wand and slowly went in. The scene that she saw almost gave her heart attack. Lily and Albus were covered with something red. Lily was crying and screaming. Her mother and James were nowhere seen.

"Lily, are you alright? What happened?" she quickly bent to her daughter's level, examining her worriedly.

"It was James, Mummy. He covered us in ketchup."

And Ginny then burst laughing second time that day. Not because she was laughing at her kids, but because it reminded her of a joke the twins had pulled on her and Ron when they were younger.

"Ginevra Weas-Potter! Stop laughing and get up! And clean this mess up while I wash those children of yours." Molly's voice rang out from the staircase and Ginny looked up.

"Sure, Mum. " She picked up a rag and had only just begun to mop up the mess when she heard a voice come from outside.

"Ginny!"

Ginny straightened up" Harry?"

Harry ran into the room.

"Ginny...they're back..."

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione. I just saw them."


	4. Anyone

The rain was falling like never before. Thunders and lighting could be seen across the sky. A family of four were walking to a house.

"Hugo, Rose, hurry up," yelled the mother.

"Hermione, come on, slow down," the father said.

"I will calm down, Ronald, when we are in the house," Hermione responded, agitated.

"Yeah, right… come on kids, hurry up."

The family stepped the porch of the two storey house. It was a simple place with a little garden outside. The youngest of the children knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman of around fifty years. She had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Come on, dears, come inside," she said, ushering them inside.

Fifteen minutes later the family found themselves inside. Hermione's parents, John and Jean, let the kids play in living room as they talked in kitchen, steaming cups of tea clutched in their cold hands.

"How lovely it is too see you. How are you?" Jean asked.

"We're well, Mum," Hermione answered, taking a careful sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"What are you going to do now?" John asked in his turn.

" What do you mean?" Ron said, confused.

"When you go back, I mean. Where are you going to live? Where are you going to work?"

"We're going to clean up the old house and get are jobs back at the Ministry," Hermione answered.

"Are you sure about this?" her mother asked, looking concerned.

"About what?"

"About moving back," John said.

"Mum, once we've got our jobs back, everything is going to be alright," Hermione said reassuringly.

"I didn't ask you if everything is going to be alright. I asked you if you were sure about this. Not just moving. About everything. Moving back. Living in your house. Getting your old job back. That is what I am asking you. Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know mum…I really don't know." She looked at Ron, who nodded. The silence engulfed the room for few minutes. All you could hear was Hugo and Rose as they played with their toys.

The next day Hermione and Ron returned to their former residence from so long ago. They left Hugo and Rose at her parents' house. Hermione walked to the living room. She knew she left a photo in the drawer.

It wasn't there.

She started to look around the room, but couldn't find any trace of the picture.

"Ron! Ron, it's gone. Ron, the picture is gone!"

"What do you mean? It was in drawer," he said, immediately joining her in the living room.

"It's not here," she repeated.

"What about the book?" Ron asked as he searched the room.

"The book is gone too. What now Ron?" she asked, panicking. "It couldn't just disappear. It has to be somewhere."

"What if someone took it?"

"No one could have come into house. No one. The spell is too powerful. Except..."

"Except who, Hermione?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Family. The only exception was that family could come in."

"But you put up the spell. That means that just your parents can come in," he said.

"No, Ron," she said, sitting on couch. "We put it up together."

FLASHBACK

"Ron, come on. We need to hurry. We're going to be late!" Hermione called, taking a bag in one arm and a box under her other.

"I'm coming!" Ron's slightly muted voice came from upstairs.

When he made his way down, she explained how the charm was going to work. No one would be able to cross the threshold until they returned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He was afraid. He never left his family, not counting the war. This was different. He knew he needed to do this. Hermione knew that too.

"We're going to be alright. They are too, Ron. Don't forget why we are doing this. For them. To keep them safe. Okay?"

"Did you put picture and book in here," he asked, pointing to a drawer.

"I did. They are safer here. And when we come back, they will still be here."

"You sure it will work? The spell I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on." She grabbed his hand and together, they started to mutter an incantation.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So anyone in my family could come in," he said, thinking over this.

"Yes. Anyone."

Harry Potter had a very long day ahead of him. He needed to do paper work about some case he was dealing with. He didn't even remember about case was about. He just needed to…hell, he didn't even know what. And he wasn't talking to Ginny yet because of it.

Because of that stupid fight. She just didn't understand. Maybe he said it differently than what he meant, but he wanted to apologise. He was taking Ginny to a muggle restaurant where they went for their first official date after the war. He knew she was mad at him. And by the looks Mum was giving him, he knew she told her everything. After the war Mr and Mrs Weasley told him to stop calling them what he did, meaning their formal titles. They said they could call him Molly and Arthur or Mum and Dad. It wasn't actually a suggestion, it was an order. But Mum wasn't his only problem. It was the rest of Weasley siblings. After the war Charlie came to England back again, so he had four problems to worry about. Even after ten years of marriage the boys were still overprotective of their sister. If Harry hurt her, they would probably hurt him back. He wasn't afraid of though. He knew if Ron was still here...but he wasn't. Ron left them. Ron and Hermione. Oh, how he missed them. Hermione would now exactly what to say now.

"Harry?" He could hear Kingsley calling him.

"Hey, Minister," Harry said as Kingsley strolled in to his office.

"Harry, how many times did I tell you not to call me like that? For you it's just Kingsley."

"Probably not enough times. Is there something you need, Kingsley? "

"Did you finish that paperwork I sent you?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"You know that you can give that paper work to any auror, right? You don't need to do it yourself." Harry nodded. He was now Head of the auror department. He became Head few months after Ron and Hermione left.

"I do, but it's easier if I do it myself."

"Come to my office later." Kingsley gave him a nod then left the room after Harry responded.

"Okay."

Later that day after Harry finished the said paperwork he went to Kingsley's office. It always amazed how large it was. He knocked on the door after the security let him in.

"Kingsley? Are you here?" he asked he walked in. The walls were covered in bookshelves. There was big desk in the middle of the room. A few sofas intended for more laid back meetings were also there.

"Yes, Harry, come on in." Harry sat on one of the armchairs right in front of the desk.

"So, how are you? Ginny? The kids?" asked Kingsley.

"They are good, thank you. We are all doing well," Harry answered.

"So you finished the paperwork?" he asked.

"Kingsley, can I as-" He was interrupted as the other man spoke over him.

"Harry, there is a new auror coming tomorrow. He... well... I know I should have told you earlier but there is no backing away now."

"Is he a junior or senior?"

"Senior." There was a long pause, before he spoke again. "Look Harry. I will need you to go now. I have a meeting in five minutes. And I am begging you, don't do something you will regret tomorrow."

Harry didn't understand what he meant.

"Why woul-?"

"There is no time to answer now. You need to go Harry. I am sorry."

Harry didn't know why but when he left the Minister's office, he had a feeling like he was in school again, and that Dumbledore was still alive. But he wasn't in school. And he knew when someone was lying to him. He knew it. Kingsley lied to him.

And then he realised why.

He was few meters from office but they didn't see him. He was too far away. They looked almost the same as Harry remembered, except they were older. They walked in Kingsley's office.

Harry knew what he had to do. Without thinking, he apparated as soon as possible to the Burrow. Ginny needed to know. The image of them was still in his head. He just could not believe it.

He could not believe they were back.


End file.
